Thin Ice (stori deledu)
Thin Ice'' oedd y trydedd episôd y degfed gyfres Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Mae'r digwyddiadau'r stori hon yn canlyn ar unwaith wedyn Smile, gyda'r glaniad y TARDIS yn Llundain munudau wedyn y Doctor a Bill yn gadael y blaned Gliese 581d. Mae Bill yn ailadrodd y pryderon yr oedd gan Martha Jones yn The Shakespeare Code air am air; y ffaith eu bod mewn cyfnod gyda chaethwasiaeth yr Americanwyr Affricanaidd. Annhebyg i Martha, mae Bill yn derbyn cam-drin hiliol gan Lord Sutcliffe. Meddylodd Bill hefyd a gweithiodd teithio mewn amser fel y ffilm The Butterfly Effect. Yn rhyfedd, ni gyfarfodd y Doctor ddim ei ymgorfforiad blaenorol, pwy oedd ar dêt gyda'i wraig, River Song i weld Stevie Wonder yn y Ffair Rew olaf ar ei phen-blwydd. Honna ydy'r episôd gyntaf er New Earth (2006) i gael hanner rheg cyn newidiad cyflym y lwyfan. Unwaith eto, mae 'na sgwrs rhwng y Doctor a'r cydymaith am y dihidrwydd y Doctor tuag at farwolaeth. Mae'r Doctor yn egluro ei fod yn angen bod yn dawel i rwystro mwy farwolaethau. Dydy'r Doctor yn caniatáu hiliaeth, a mae o'n dyrnu Sutcliffe pan wnaeth Sutcliffe sylw hilyddol tua Bill. Yn debyg i Cold Blood a Kill the Moon, mae'r Doctor yn gorfodi'r cydymaith i ddod i benderfyniad, sydd gallu newid yn eithafol y dyfodol y Ddaear. Crynodeb Yn ceisio dychwelyd i'r prifysgol cyn Nardole yn sylwi ei ddifliniad, mae'r Doctor yn glanio ei hun a Bill yn y gorffennol: y ffair rew olaf ym 1814. Ond mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r cyfle i gael hwyl. Ond mae 'na rhywbeth anfad, sy'n llechian o dan yr Afon Tafwys... Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Bill - Pearl Mackie * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Sutcliffe - Nicholas Burns * Kitty - Asiatu Koroma * Dyn-Pastai - Peter Singh * Goruchwyliwr - Simon Ludders * Dowell - Tomi May * Spider - Austin Taylor * Dottie - Ellie Shenker * Harriet - Kishaina Thiruselvan * Perry - Badger Skelton Cyfeiriadau Diwylliant * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am y gwyngalchu o hanes. ** Mae o'n defnyddio Iesu Grist fel enghraifft. ** Mae Bill yn sylwi mwy pobl duon na yn y ffilmiau. * Mae ffair rew yn digwydd ar yr Afon Tafwys rhew. ** Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn cyfarfod eliffant, sy'n cerdded heibio iddynt. ** Mae gan y ffair rew nifer o weithgareddau a pherfformiadau, yn cynnwys: ymgodymu (reslo), llyncu cleddyfau, sgitls, perfformiwr 'cartwheel', dewiniaid, tafliad cylch, M. G. Printing Co., siopiau cofrodd, siopiau llyfr, dynion cryf, tafarnau, The Nelson Arms, The City of Moscow, a stondinau "try your luck". * Defnyddir map o Lundian o'r 19fed ganrif gan y TARDIS. * Mae'r Doctor yn darllen Struwwelpeter i'r crwtiaid. * Pan geisio ffeindio gwybodaeth am y ffair rew, mae'r Doctor yn ddangos yr Archifau Papur Newydd Brydeinig i Bill. Bioleg * Mae Bill yn cyfeirio at y melanin yn ei chroen. Technoleg * Mae Spider yn dwyn y sgriwdreifar sonig y Doctor. * A cyplysir taniadur â weiar i gasgenni o ffrwydron. * Mae'r sgriwdreifar sonig yn gweithio dan-ddŵr. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn gwisgo siwtiau blymio. Gwyddoniaeth * Mae Bill yn meddwl eu bod wedi teithio i fyd paralel. * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae ymgodymu gwir yn cynnwys diffyg pwysau gyda thentaclau a hudoliaeth. * Yn ôl y papur seicig, mae'r Doctor yn gweithio gyda'r Palas. Mae'r Doctor yn dweud ni fod yn clywed hynny mewn byr amser. * Yn y plasty Sutcliffe, mae'r Doctor yn chwarae gyda planedur (oreri). Arian * Mae'r ffair rew yn costio chwe cheiniog i fynd i mewn. Bwydydd a diodydd * Mae rhywun yn gollwng basged o ffrwythau a llysieuyn ar yr Afon Tafwys. * Mae gwerthwr yn gwerthu cnau castan. * Mae stondinau bwyd yn cynnwys: ** Cebab shish, môr-lawes shis, cyw iâ shis, boch ych, "Lapland Mutton" (cig dafad) a chalon ddafad. ** Pastai bysgodyn, pastai gig a phastai cyw iâr. ** Stondinau torth sinsir. ** Stondiau jin. * Mae'r Doctor yn dwyn pasteiod bysgod o dwyllwr. * Mae Nardole yn ychwanegu coffi i'r te i adio blas. * Mae gan Sutcliffe bowlen o nectarinau, gellyg, clementinau, grawnwin ac afalau. * Yn y plasty Sutcliffe, mae gan y crwtiaid cinio Nadolig traddodiad, yn cynnwys twrci, salad, tatws, grefi, brocoli, bresychen goch, a phwdin Nadolig gyda gwydraid o laeth. Rhywogaethau * Mae sarff enfawr wedi'i cadwyno dan yr Afon Tafwys. Diweddodd y ffair rew pan ddiancodd y creadur, yn torri'r rhew. * Roedd pysgod denu yn nofio yn y Tafwys, yn denu pobl gyda'u bylbiau golau gwyrdd i maglu nhw dan-ddŵr i borthi'r creadur. * Mae'r Doctor yn sôn am bryfed tân (firefly) a magïod (glowworm). * Defnyddiwyd yr ysgarthiad y sarff gan y pobl Sutcliffe fel tanwydd. Pobl * Mae'r Doctor yn jocio gyda Bill am dyn dychmygol, "Pete", sydd wedi camu ar glöyn byw (pili-pala). Achos hynny, roedd Pete wedi dileu o hanes. * Mae 'Watermen' yn cadw popeth yn gywir. * Mae Bill yn dweud ei bod yn bencampwraig sgitls dwy blwydd yn olynol. * Mae Sutcliffe yn hilyddol a rhywiaethol. * Mae Sutcliffe wedi hurio treillwyr. * Mae gan y gweithdy prif-dreilliwr. * Mae gan Sutcliffe gwas. * Mae Sutcliffe yn croesawu'r Doctor gyda'r teitl "Doctor Disco, from the Fairford Club". * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi enwi i'r sarff: "tiny", "the loch-less monster" a "the naughty little mermaid". Lleoliadau * Mae'r TARDIS yn glanio ar Pont y Blackfriars, nesaf y New Lime Wharf. ** Ymestynodd y ffair rew o Blackfriars i London Bridge. * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn mynd tuag at Freezeland Street. * Mae Kitty yn poeni fod y Doctor yn cymryd hi a'r crwtiaid eraill i'r Ynad. * Mae'r gweithdy Sutcliffe wedi'i leoli ar yr Afon Tafwys. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn glanio ar yr Afon Tafwys wedi'i rhewi. Mae eliffant yn croesi eu ffordd. (TV: Smile) * Ymwelodd y Doctor y Ffair Rew 1814 gyda ei wraig River Song. Daeth â Stevie Wonder yna i perfformio. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae o wedi ymweld y ffair "ambell waith". (SAIN: Frostfire, PRÔS: The Frozen, TV: A Good Man Goes to War) ** Ymwelodd y Doctor hefyd ffeiriau eraill (PRÔS: Silhouette, PRÔS: The Roundheads) ac hefyd ceisiodd ymweld un arall. (COMIG: The Instruments of War) * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi cyfarwyddiadau i Bill i ffeindio'r wardrob y TARDIS. Roedd y cyfarwyddiadau yn debyg i hynny rhowd gan y Nawfed Doctor i Rose Tyler. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) * Yn ôl PRÔS: The Frozen, yn Chwefror 1814, mi gaeth yr Afon Tafwys ei rhewi gan y Hyban Masoon wrth gyrraedd. * Mae Bill yn poeni ei fydd wedi'i caethiwo oherwydd ei lliw croen. Lleisiodd Martha Jones pryderon tebyg i'r Degfed Doctor ym 1599. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) * Mae Bill yn meddwl eu bod wedi teithio i fyd paralel. (TV: The Age of Steel) * Mae Bill yn poeni am y 'butterfly effect'. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) * Mae Bill yn siarad am y sgîl-effeithiau o deithio mewn amser. (TV: The End of the World, Doomsday, The Sound of Drums et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn newid ewyllys eto. (TV: The Lodger) * Mae'r Doctor yn atgoffa Bill o'i phrofiad o farwolaeth yn yr ardd Gliese 581d. (TV: Smile) * Mae'r Doctor yn atgoffa Bill ei fod ei thiwtor. (TV: The Pilot) * Wedi diddanu'r crwtiaid, mae'r Doctor yn gofyn wrth Bill os oedd hi wedi sylwi ei fod yn "down with the kids". Roedd ganddo sgwrs debyg gyda Rose Tyler. (TV: School Reunion) * Mae'r Doctor wedi defnyddio'n blaenorol y method "conjection/solution/conclusion" i ateb problem. (TV: Listen) * Mae'r Doctor yn sylwi unwaith eto yr arfer dynol o anghofio pethau a digwyddiadau rhyfeddol. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, In the Forest of the Night) Nodiodd Charlie Smith yr un peth wedyn yr ymosodiad ar y Ddaear gan y Shadow Kin trwy Ysgol Coal Hill. (TV: The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio ei bapur seicig. (TV: The End of the World et al) * Mae Nardole yn atgoffa'r Doctor am ei llw. (TV: The Pilot, Smile) * Mae Nardole yn atgoffa'r Doctor am ei addewid i ddim gadael y Ddaear. (TV: Smile) * Mae Nardole yn sôn am fod yn ailgyfosod. (TV: The Husbands of River Song, The Return of Doctor Mysterio) * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae'n amhosib i lywio'r TARDIS. Mae'r peilot angen rhesymu â hi. (TV: Smile) * Mae'r Doctor yn crybwyll unwaith eto ei fod mwy na dwy fil oed. (TV: Deep Breath, Smile) * Gofynnir y Doctor faint o bobl ei fod wedi gweld yn marw, (TV: Journey's End) a faint o bobl ei fod wedi lladd. (TV: The Wheel in Space, State of Decay, The Two Doctors et al) Mae'r Doctor yn sylwi ei fod wedi colli cyfrif. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Mae'r Doctor yn dyrnu rhwyun yn yr wyneb oherwydd ei ddicter ac yn amddiffyniad o'i gydymaith. (TV: Hell Bent) * Mae Sutcliffe yn sôn am y Doctor fel "Doctor Disco". (TV: The Zygon Invasion) * Yn y swyddfa'r Doctor, mae Bill yn crybwyll sut mae popeth yn ymddangos yr un. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae Bill yn defnyddio search-wise.net i am-edrych y digwyddiad y sarff. Defnyddiodd Rose Tyler yr un gwefan i am-edrych y Nawfed Doctor. (TV: Rose) * Mae Nardole yn edrych y gromgell. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae rhywun tu ôl y drysau'r gromgell yn cnocio tri thro drosodd a throsodd. Sut bynnag, mae'r tro olaf yn cynnwys pedair cnoc. Dywedodd y Doctor yn blaenorol bod cnociau yn cynnwys pedair cnoc. (TV: Hell Bent) Mi gaeth y Meistr ei plagio gan rhythm o bedwar curiad yn ei ben. (TV: Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn ildio i farn cydymaith i ddewis a fydd creadur yn byw neu marw. (TV: The Beast Below, Kill the Moon) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod y sgriwdreifar sonig yn sonig achos mae'n gwneud twrw. (TV: The Next Doctor) * Mae'r sganiwr y TARDIS yn ddangos map cyfoes o Lundain. (TV: The Visitation) en:Thin Ice (TV story) de:293 - Thin Ice es:Thin Ice ru:Тонкий лёд (ТВ история) Categori:Storïau deledu 2017 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau Cyfres 10 Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau ym 1814 Categori:Storïau ym Mryste Categori:Storïau yn 2017 Categori:Storïau hanesyddol